


Haunted House

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, shit gets spooky, this was originally written around halloween i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Yuri and Victor go to a haunted house.





	Haunted House

Still, he had a hard time saying no to Victor, and when Victor offered to pay for them both, Yuri really didn’t see a reason to turn him down. They went on a Saturday night, and the line to get in was massively long. It did appear to be moving steadily though, and Yuri snuck off to get some hot chocolate while Victor held their place. It was actually nice, being out in the cool autumn air, huddled together and sipping their warm drinks. It only took around ten minutes to reach the front of the line and buy their tickets and another five minutes to make it into the house.

Inside was dark with fake cobwebs strung alone the ceiling and in corners. Creaks and groans filled the air, creating an unsettling aura. As stereotypical as it was, Yuri had to admit that being there was sort of creepy. As they walked, the corridor turned right and revealed a flashing red light. The noises transformed into an alarm, softly at first, but growing louder with each step they took. The hall seemed to get thinner, and they could see shadows moving slowly in front of them. They started to slow down unintentionally, Yuri wincing as Victor clutched his arm tightly.

“Victor, we haven’t even run into anything scary yet, you can let go of me,” Yuri whispered. His voice didn’t really travel far, and he was wondering if Victor would even had heard him.

“I wish that were true,” Victor hissed back. He maintained his grip on Yuri’s arm and continued to walk towards the figures.

Sighing, Yuri didn’t offer a fight. He knew Victor woundn’t relent. If he hadn’t the first time, then he would stick to his decision to the end. He was so stubborn like that. A bit annoying, but Yuri did have to admit he admired the way-

His train of thought was interrupted when a young girl in a white nightgown suddenly stepped right out in front of them, seemingly from out of nowhere. They both jumped, and Victor’s hands somehow tightened even more on Yuri’s arm.

“Are you here to help me?” the girl asked, stepping forward with a huge, disturbing smile on her face. Her voice was unexpectedly high and innocent. Makeup on her face and neck made her appear nearly as white as the gown. The flashing red lights ever so slightly distorted their vision and transformed the girl’s white appearance into an unnerving blood-red with its every rotation. “Are you here to help me?”

Her voice was louder this time and much more aggressive. Aggressive enough that Yuri flattened himself against the opposite wal she had come from and started dragging Victor further along the wall around the girl. She turned as she watched them go by, and both Yuri and Victor sped forward and tried to ignore her.

Thankfully, she let them continue on. Unfortunately, they found themselves in the next part of the tour. It was a dimly lit room designed to look like some twisted laboratory. All the props were tipped over, some with deep gouge marks. The sirens were loudest here, and the flashing red line was positioned on the wall right over where they were walking. Listening closely, Yuri could have sworn he heard voices and cackles underneath the loud noise of the siren.

They didn’t even notice the next haunt until Victor glanced behind himself anxiously. It was a man wearing a tattered, blood-stained hospital gown and a bandage around himself. He was shuffling toward them slowly at first, but when Victor caught sight of him he began to charge at them. Before Yuri could even react to the guttural yell and the screech that came out of Victor, he felt himself being jerked around and dragged in front of Victor.

It only took him a second to register the mental patient closing in on him, and one more second for him to try to jump behind Victor. He misjudged the distance, however, and he would up clipping Victor’s shoulder hard enough to knock them both down to the ground. They both had their eyes screwed shut and were screaming as the haunt continued to run towards them with a bellow of his own.

Just as it sounded like he was right in front of them, the footsteps and yelling stopped. Yuri opened just one eye to peek at their surroundings. The man was nowhere in sight. Although Yuri had no clue how he had disappeared, he was still grateful that he was gone.

“Victor, he’s gone,” Yuri said, shaking Victor’s shoulders gently while he stood up.

Looking up and seeing that it was true, Victor rose up to stand beside Yuri.

Only to be met with a scowl. “What?”

“Did you really just try and push me in between you and some crazy murderer thing?”

“You tried to too! Then you knocked us both down at the same time! If you hadn’t done that, then at least one of us would have survived. Your way we both would’ve died.”

“It was fake! Neither of us would’ve died!”

“Well, when it is a real killer, I hope you remember this. We don’t both have to die, just you.”

The ghost of a smile on Victor’s face let Yuri know he was just joking. Rolling his eyes, Yuri took Victor’s hand again and started to walk forwards. “Alright then scardy cat, let’s keep on going. Now we know what to expect, the rest won’t be so scary.”

•••

Yuri hadn’t expected half of what he had just went through. His hand was clamped hard with Victor’s, and he had a suspicion that neither of them would be letting go anytime soon.

“I don’t think you could have been more wrong,” Victor finally stated. They were both thinking it. “It just kept getting worse. That contortionist? I’ll never un-see that.”

Letting out an anxious chuckle, Yuri nodded in agreement. “Yeah, people shouldn’t be able to bend like that. That was… way worse than I was expecting. I didn’t think they would put that much work into it, but they really went above and beyond. To be honest, I was picturing something more for kids when you bought it up,” Yuri said. “That whole thing was R-rated.”

“Well, what’s the point in a haunted house if you don’t get scared? Otherwise it’s a bad haunted house. It was fun, mostly.” Victor seemed to grow calmer and more confident as they walked. “What are we doing now?”

“Let’s just walk home. I’m pretty tired.”

“Alright! We should stop and get another warm drink. It’s chilly out.”

They did just that, Victor ordering some hot cider and Yuri getting another hot chocolate. Once they each had their respective drinks, they linked arms so that they were touching, but also able to clutch their warm cups with both hands.

It was a quiet walk home. They both just sipped their drinks and enjoyed being together silently. There was no need for words. Occasionally one of them would mention something about the house they had just been to, wondering what they might make for a late dinner, and other sorts of light small talk here and there.

When they arrived home, the clocks all read 10:37. Nearing the witching hour, Yuri noted. He wasn’t entirely sure what made him think that, but he tried to put it out from his mind. He was home, safe and sound. No point in being anxious. Still, Yuri found himself hurrying through his nighttime routine to try and get to bed quicker. Skipping a shower, he simply changed into pajamas and turned off all the lights and hurried to bed. Victor was already under the blankets, wriggling around to get comfortable.

Yuri sat down and clicked off the bedside lamp before laying down. He found it hard to get comfortable himself, and for a solid three minutes both he and Victor shifted and squirmed, and the creaking springs might have given someone outside of the room the wrong idea. Normally they kept a small space in between them at night to keep from getting too hot, but tonight they found themselves huddled together. Victor pressed his forehead against the back of Yuri’s neck. His arm came to rest across Yuri’s waist, and Yuri twined his fingers with Victor’s.

After they fell still, the silence that followed was unnerving. Another five minutes passed before it became too much for Victor. “How do you think they did that belly slicing thing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was a costume with a fake stomach. I just can’t get the asylum part out of my head. The people lurching at us, the blood everywhere. It was so scary.”

“That guy who dragged himself behind us? He had some amazing makeup on. The claw marks across his face look so real.” Victor kept his voice low in an attempt to maintain a calm demeanor.

“Oh yeah, the amount of effort that went into making it so realistic was really amazing. The girl with an axe in her head was just plain impressive. I wonder how long it took them to put it together.” Yuri could feel a nod behind his back. “We should probably call it a night. Try and get some rest.”

“You’re right,” Victor agreed. “A good nights sleep will do us some good.”

“Mhm. Well, good night Victor.”

“Good night Yuri.”

And with that, they closed their eyes to drift off the sleep.

•••

Neither of them slept very well. They only got about five hours of sleep each, enough to run on but not quite enough to fully enjoy the morning. Before Victor started breakfast, he turned on their tv and went to the news channel, leaving it on for background noise. As he was pouring milk onto his cereal, he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

_Early this morning 8 missing people were found dead in a haunted house. The victims, ages six to thirty-three, all showed signs of being tortured before being killed. Their time of death is estimated to be around seven-thirty. The police currently have no leads, and encourage people to come forward with any clues they might have._

Victor felt lightheaded as he stared at the screen. As pictures of the deceased began to show on the tv, his eyes widened, and a shiver went down his spine. “Yuri! Yuri, come here!”

The urgency he felt in his chest apparently made itself clear when Yuri came running to him. “What?”

Without saying anything, Victor raised a hand and pointed at the screen. Yuri followed his finger, and his blood went cold as he registered what it was that was frightening Victor so much.

There on the screen, in complete detail, was the young girl with the white gown and pale skin.

_“Are you here to help me?”_


End file.
